


Think Nothing Of It

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which a trip doesn't go as planned.





	Think Nothing Of It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kay_obsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_obsessive/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy :)

Kakeru groans softly as the bed sinks underneath him as his companion moves around on it beside him. 

He wished that his body hadn't gotten sick on this trip with his Yuki, because he had come up with so many plans that he had wanted to see and do with his partner.

Dearly had he wanted to show Yuki just how much he appreciated him; how much he loved him. How –

"Here we go."

"Thanks. Sorry about this."

Cool lips gently caress his forehead as Yuki gently daps at his cheeks with a cold washcloth.

"Think nothing of it, love."


End file.
